David Nathan
David Nathan (*''16. März 1971 in Berlin, Deutschland'') ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher. Er synchronisiert in Fremde Gezeiten und Salazars Rache Jack Sparrow, nachdem Marcus Off wegen einer zu hohen Gehaltsforderung von Disney entlassen wurde. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen wird er regelmäßig für die Synchronisation von Johnny Depp, Christian Bale und Paul Walker eingesetzt. Biografie Nach zahlreichen Gastrollen stieg Nathan 1991 hauptberuflich in das Metier der Filmsynchronisation ein. Seither übernahm er breit gefächerte Haupt- und Nebenrollen in Serien, Fernsehfilmen und Kinoproduktionen, darunter für Leonardo DiCaprio als geistig behinderter Jugendlicher in Gilbert Grape (1994), für Mark Wahlberg als krimineller Drogensüchtiger in Jim Carroll (1995), für Joaquín Phoenix als unschuldig zum Tode Verurteilter in Für das Leben eines Freundes (1999) oder für Kevin Bacon als Kindesentführer in 24 Stunden Angst (2003). Literatur- und Medienwissenschaftler Thomas Bräutigam zählt David Nathan als Synchron-Schauspieler zu den herausragenden Stimmen der Gegenwart. Seit Don Juan DeMarco (1995) wird er bis auf wenige Ausnahmen für die Synchronisation von Johnny Depp eingesetzt. Aufmerksamkeit erregte der Stimmenwechsel der von Depp verkörperten Figur Jack Sparrow in der deutschsprachigen Fassung der Piratenfilmreihe Pirates of the Caribbean. Nachdem ein verantwortlicher Supervisor Kritik an Nathans bereits vollständig eingesprochener Synchronaufnahme für den Auftaktfilm Fluch der Karibik geübt hatte, lehnte Nathan eine in Gänze geforderte Neuaufnahme ab. Dies führte zu einer Besetzung von Marcus Off, der im weiteren Verlauf auch für die zweite und dritte Fortsetzung verpflichtet wurde. Weil es zwischen Off und der Produktion jedoch zu keiner geschäftlichen Einigung mehr kam, übernahm im vierten Teil wieder David Nathan die Rolle. Auch übernahm er die deutsche Synchronisation von Johnny Depp in Tim Burtons Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche. Seit Portrait of a Lady (1996) ist Nathan mit Christian Bale fortwirkend ein weiterer Schauspieler zugeordnet worden. Für seine Synchronisation von Bale in Harsh Times wurde er in der Kategorie „Herausragende männliche Synchronarbeit“ für den Deutschen Synchronpreis 2008 nominiert, im darauffolgenden Jahr erhielt er eine zweite Nominierung für Tim Roth in Jugend ohne Jugend. Darüber hinaus synchronisierte er den Titelheld in Rango. Einem breiten Publikum ist David Nathan ferner als deutsche Stimme mehrerer Hauptdarsteller in Fernsehserien bekannt, darunter James Marsters in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (1999–2003) und Angel – Jäger der Finsternis (2001, 2003–2004), Nathan Fillion in Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity (2002–2003), Paul Walker in The Fast and the Furious, George Eads in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (ab 2001) sowie Jeremy Sisto in Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer (2004–2007) und Law & Order (ab 2009). Nach dem Tod von Matthias Hinze übernahm er ab der dritten Staffel der Krankenhausserie Greys Anatomy die Synchronisation von Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan. Im Animebereich vertonte er unter anderem die Figuren Zorro / Diego in Z wie Zorro (1995), Victore de Girodelle in Lady Oscar (1995), Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Renji Abarai in Bleach (2001), Piccolo in Dragonball Z (2001–2002) und Dragonball GT (2006) und Yami Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003). Außerdem sprach er den Prinzen in Disneys Cinderella – Wahre Liebe siegt (2007). Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Sprecher fungiert David Nathan gelegentlich als Dialogbuchautor und Synchronregisseur. Für seine deutschsprachige Fassung der Filmsatire Thank You for Smoking wurde er 2007 in der Kategorie „Herausragendes Synchrondrehbuch“ ein weiteres Mal für den Deutschen Synchronpreis nominiert. Dialogregie führte er unter anderem in den Kinoproduktionen Hustle & Flow und Get Rich or Die Tryin’. Nathan ist auch in Videospielen als Sprecher aktiv. In den deutschen Fassungen der Action-Adventure-Reihe Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009), Batman: Arkham City (2011), Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) und Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) lieh er dem Hauptcharakter Batman/Bruce Wayne seine Stimme. Auch in dem 2011 erschienenen Rennspiel Driver – San Francisco ist er als deutsche Stimme der Hauptfigur John Tanner zu hören. Des Weiteren sprach er in Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) die Rolle des Captain Rogers, einer der Antagonisten des Spiels. In einer DVD-Box aus dem Jahr 2013 DC Universe Animated Original Movies, sowie The LEGO Movie und The LEGO Batman Movie, spricht Nathan in allen Filmen Batman. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Mitwirkender in Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Mitwirkender in Salazars Rache